cant be bovvered naming it
by the-boy-who-loved
Summary: well, post HBP, no big deal, HG, read and review, not gonna continue it if nobody is gonna review, hope you enjoy...


Well, here it is, please read and review, I wont continue it if I don't get reviews asking me to… post HBP Harry/Ginny so I hope you like. Goes with my previous fic, happy hour by the lake, which previously a one shot.

Disclaimer: I'm not owning, so you're not sueing.

Harry Potter sat on his bed in his bedroom at number four, Privet drive, reading a letter that had just arrived for him.

_Harry, _

_How are you, mate, I hope your coping alright._

_Mum and Dad are going mad for you, they haven't heard from you at all, Dad said he's coming to get you tomorrow about midday, so you better be ready, because you are coming. And be ready to have your face snogged off as well, because Ginny isn't going to let you off after that "goodbye" you and she shared on platform, and you know how she can get…_

_Till tomorrow, then_

_Ron_

Harry sighed, stood and walked over to his trunk, after a few moments of rummaging through dirty robes and Droobles wrappers, he had a quill and some ink. He dipped the quill into the ink and scrawled a quick note on the back of the letter.

_Okay Ron, I'll come, no fuss, no problem, I'm doing just fine, well, fine enough, considering all the shit my life seems to have got stuck in, and trust me, Ron, that "goodbye" was a hundred percent worth it_

_Till tomorrow _

_Harry _

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, who had been watching him silently, she clamped it in her beak, and flew off, and Harry watched her until she was a tiny dot in the endlessly blue sky.

Harry then collapsed on his bed, and reminisced the last time he had seen Ginny.

flashback

Harry stepped of the Hogwarts express after Ron. He spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley with Tonks, who was still holding hands with Lupin, and Moody, who was looking as strange as usual.

A few metres away from them were the Dursleys, trying to look as though they had no connection to anybody here, huddled close together, Dudley as large as ever. Harry noticed from the distance that Dudley was staring transfixed at something just behind Harry, his mouth hanging slightly open. Harry turned to where he was staring to see Ginny descending the train, looking as beautiful as ever, her flaming red hair in slight curls was flowing down her back, and some of it on her front, going halfway down her perky breasts.

Harry looked back at Dudley, who was still staring, and Harry felt waves of anger at the sight of it, his fat ass of a cousin was staring at his girl? _Ex girl_ Harry tried to remind himself, but he couldn't, he still saw her as his girl, and he knew she still thought of him as her man. Harry had to resist the strong urge to smash Dudley's face to a bloody pulp for looking at her, as he could now see him staring at her breasts.

_Harry… Harry, can you hear me? Harry?_

"Wha-?" Harry looked around, he had been standing still for over a minute, lost in his thoughts, all of which seemed to consist of Dudley screaming in agony. Ginny was standing in front of him, looking at him funny. Ron and Hermione were standing right behind her, with very slight smirks on their faces.

_Oh, fuck off, you two_, he thought to himself.

"Oh, sorry", he walked forward, a slight blush creeping up his face having been caught completely gormless.

As he drew near, Moody greeted him first.

"You alright there, Potter?" he growled at him. He limped forward and extended a hand, which Harry shook, feeling the scars on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay, I think", Harry replied in a defeated voice.

The others passed him, Ron and Ginny hugging their parents, Hermione walking over to her own parents.

Mrs Weasley finished hugging Ginny, and smothered Harry in a bone crushing hug. Harry could see Ginny over her shoulder, she was looking at him, for a moment, their eyes met, and Harry could see the all emotions that she was feeling in her eyes, sadness, affection, hope, and something he couldn't quite place, something so deep he was finding himself sinking into her eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, but he hardly noticed.

Harry was brought back to Earth by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, Harry, we've missed you so much, I hope your okay, this must have been a terrible ordeal to have to go through, but you remember, Harry, we're always there for you"

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley, it means a lot"

She let go of him, and smiled at him. Mr Weasley walked forward and offered Harry his hand. "Harry, how are you?"

"As good as can be expected, I suppose"

Mr Weasley looked at him sympathetically, and nodded.

Lupin moved forward, Tonks was talking to Ginny and Hermione, who had re-joined the group to say goodbye. Lupin placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I have no idea what you're going through right now, Harry, and I cant even begin to imagine, but remember, keep you're head up, and never, ever, shut yourself away, like I know you want to, don't let yourself stay alone, you, along with everybody else, need your friends, keep them close Harry, especially a certain red haired girl, you both need each other"

Harry was in shock, how could he have known?

"How do you know?" he asked, amazed how quickly he could pick things up.

"Please, Harry, that look you two just shared says it all, you two are deeply, and madly in love with each other"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, you know?"

"I would, Harry, you do realise that you were staring at each other for about five minutes? Ron was in fits of laughter when he threw that stone at you" Lupin had a knowing little smile on his face, "and I noticed what your cousin was staring at, as well"

Harry made an annoyed little noise and shot Lupin a glare. "Well, let me tell you this, Moony, he is going to find out that she is spoken for pretty soon"

"Fine, anyways, we should be going now, so …"

He turned to Mr Weasley, nodded, and they mad their way towards the Dursleys, like the year before, threatened them about mistreating Harry, but Harry wasn't listening, he was glaring at Dudley, who was still staring at Ginny, what's more, Ron had noticed too, and was clenching his fists and scowling at Dudley, who was completely oblivious. Harry felt his anger growing into rage, and his rage growing into fury, and he finally snapped, there was a loud crack, and everybody turned to see Harry groaning loudly massaging his right hand, his face contorted in pain, and a massive Dudley on the floor, unconscious.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon started shouting at Harry, having realised what had happened, but were silenced when Harry sent them the coldest look he could muster, they could see the electricity crackling behind his eyes.

"It's rude to stare" he simply said, and Harry distinctly heard Hermione utter a soft 'Oh'

Lupin had revived Dudley with a wave of his wand, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told Harry he had five minutes to say goodbye, and had left towards the car, Dudley still very dazed and light headed.

Everybody said goodbye to Harry, and Ron patted him on the back, and Hermione had hugged him, Ginny had approached him tentatively and slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, and rested her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them noticed the strange looks they were receiving from Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Moody as Ginny lifted her head and looked into his eyes again, and he saw the same thing as before, and he knew she could see the exact same, and Moony's words cam back to him 'you two are deeply, and madly in love with each other' and he finally recognised what he saw in her eyes, the love that they shared, and despite the fact that Harry ended it, they weren't together anymore, Harry bent his head down.

Dudley was walking back to the car with his parents, and he looked over his shoulder, and he didn't like what he saw, he saw the beautiful girl he had been looking at before sharing an obviously deep and passionate kiss with his cousin, and he felt jealousy rip at him, and never before, had he hated his cousin more.

End of flashback

Harry sighed, that was four days ago, and he missed Ginny so much, but he hadn't written to her, because he didn't want o put anything he wanted to say to her in a letter, in case it was intercepted by death eaters and Voldemort would find out about them, Harry shuddered at the thought, he didn't like to think of what he would do to her if he found out, all he knew was that he would die before he let her get hurt.

He lay down on his bed and fell asleep, dreaming dreams of Ginny, one particular one was the day they had spent down at the lake at lunch time one day, where he had told her he loved her, and she told him she loved him back, and just then, he knew how much he loved her, like Lupin had said, he was deeply, madly in love with her.

Well, there's chappie 1, I'm sorry it's not massive, but I wanted feedback first, so, if you like it, review and tell me, if I get enough reviews (nice reviews) I might continue it.

Thanks


End file.
